


Freeze you out

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: Armand knows he needs to open up to keep Daniel, but can he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Freeze you out' by Sia.

Armand let his pen tap on the side of the desk, an agitated human gesture he’d picked up in recent times. His other hand rested on his cheek as he stared off into the distance. ‘You’re so damn cold! Do you even fucking feel anything for me or am I just another toy?” Daniel had spat the words at him, crystal clear tears standing in his eyes as the snarl stayed on his face. Armand had kept that porcelain mask up as he’d taken the blow, hoping Daniel hadn’t picked up on the smaller signs that were telltale to the damage those words had done.  
‘I do love you, Daniel..’ ‘Don’t give me that bullshit. I’m tired of lipservice, Armand! I don’t want the material world. Let the whole damn thing burn! The one thing I want is..” “The blood.” Armand had said the words quietly, silencing Daniel immediately. Daniel shook his head. “You.” The young mortal had replied, grabbing his coat. “When you decide you actually want give and take come find me.” Daniel had murmured, violet eyes downcast as he’d left. It was only after he’d left, was down to his car, that Armand was able to whisper. “Don’t go..”  
His thoughts reeled, snapping out of those recent events when he felt the cool, slick feeling and looked down. The pen had broken, the dark ink in contrast to his overly pale skin. He sat up, tossing the pen in the trash before moving to wash the ink away. It wouldn’t stain him, he knew, but something about it sent a flicker of fear through him, the semblance of it. His thumb smeared the black liquid, amused at how much like blood it looked in its fluidity. The smell and color told him well enough that it wasn’t. He watched the ink as it flowed down the sink, a soft sigh escaping him.  
Daniel always got too close to his past, always pushed the envelope. He feared losing him, but talking of his own history simply hurt too much. ‘..Never give me anything more than ..Don’t even know you even though we’ve been together for so long..Won’t open up…keep freezing me out’. A cry escaped him, soft and anguished. He could feel the tears standing in his eyes, but refused to let them fall. “I don’t want to lose you, Daniel..” He choked, letting a soft sob escape him before quickly gluing the pieces back together, that mask forming and shifting once more. He turned off the water, moving quickly to grab his own coat.  
Daniel had headed to the bar, sitting and glowering. The bartender knew that look well enough, had seen him on more than one occasion. “Buddy, ya gotta find someone who doesn’t push you away. You’re in here more than you’re at home.” He snorted, the heat dying out. “He’s ice cold, but I still love him.” He muttered. The bartender gave him a sympathetic look, pouring the whiskey. “On the house.”  
Armand came in, getting a glare from the barkeep. Daniel hadn’t noticed him yet. He came up behind him, letting his hand rest gently on Daniel’s shoulder. “Please, come home.” The reporter turned, eyeing the immortal. “Decided to open up or just making sure your pet didn’t stray too far?” He snapped, shooting back the whiskey before motioning for another. Armand watched the liquid pour into the glass, remembered his fights with Marius when he’d been drunk. They’d been one sided and quelled quickly, but that had been another time, his place being the student. Daniel was his lover, not his child. “Please, not here.”  
Daniel tried to hold onto that anger, tried to let it fuel him to stay put, but a defeated sigh escaped him. He shot the whiskey down once more, laying his money on the table before picking up his coat. His eyes refused to meet Armands. “Lead the way, boss.” He whispered.  
Once they’d made their way back, he quietly closed the door behind Daniel. The reporter quickly moved to their balcony, lighting a cigarette as he stared out onto the city. Armand felt a flicker of fear cross his mind. Their fights always seemed to lead to Daniel leaving eventually, his excuse being Armand pushing him away unless it was through money. He knew Daniel didn’t care about the material side. He wanted more, but Armand had to let him in, truly let him in, to give him what he wanted.  
He moved to stand in the doorway. “I’m not running away.” He heard Daniel whisper, turning to catch amber eyes with violets. “I’m not running again even though I’m scared…” It was a peace offering, a bridge to start across. “What do you fear?” He asked softly, leaning against the doorway as he stared into those deep violets. He’d assumed he’d get the generic answer of ‘getting old’ or ‘dying’, but what came next shocked him. “You’ll freeze me out. You’ll never let me in.” He felt tears well into his eyes.  
Armand stepped forward even as he flinched at the words. “I wont freeze you out like I have been. I’m gonna let you in.” It was a plea for Daniel to stay, to give him a little more time. ‘I know this can work if I can only let you in.’ He knew Daniel wasn’t psychic, but the message had been received. Daniel sighed, reaching over with his free hand to comb through auburn locks. “Tell me one thing, then, just one. Give me something to start with.” He offered softly. Armand thought, his eyes searching the street. “I had brothers when I was mortal.” He started, turning to Daniel.  
The reporter could see the pain flick across Armand’s face. “Boss..” He sighed, giving to silence before he chose his next words. “What were they like?” He wouldn’t offer an out this time, knowing that it might be selfish of him. He wanted to get to know his devil and it was becoming more and more frustrating as time passed. Armand sighed. “I’m sorry, Daniel…It still hurts..” Daniel nodded, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead. “It’s a start. That’s all I can ask for.” Armand took a ragged breath. “I will feel the pain and stay… One was named Riccardo..” Blood tears began to flow down his cheeks, marring the pale skin.  
He jolted slightly at the feeling of Daniel’s arms around him, pressing a kiss to his temple. He could feel those long fingers combing through his hair as he talked, soothing him. “Boss…” He called again. Armand looked up, catching violet eyes. His companion looked sad as well. “I didn’t realize it hurt you this much, even the small things.” He whispered. “It does. It always does. My life and death are..complicated.” Daniel nodded, his arm coming back around Armand’s shoulder. “Baby steps, then. It’s a start, just don’t freeze me out, alright? You’re worth it to me, but I don’t have forever to wait and I want to love you deeper.”  
Armand nodded, feeling the tension between them dissipate. It was only one fight resolved but, somehow, it felt like spring.


End file.
